Dragon Trainers Z:The New Generation
by ZoroarkxMage
Summary: Goten and Trunks set of on an adventure to help Prof. Birch complete the oubles and friends await them on their journey .Mainly focuses on Goten


Hello fanfiction community,this is my first publish so leave me some honest feedback!

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or belong to their proper owners.

====================================================================================================== Part 1:Departure

In a region far away,two young boys are about to head on a journey to grow bonds and personal two boys are going to hit a few snags along the way but with teamwork they can acomplish anything.

A few Wingulls later...

Goten lay awake in bed thinking about the adventure to Birch asked Goten and Trunks personally to help him complete the saw their performance at the WMAT and thought they had the skills after the complete pokedex for more accurate ago,Gohan was asked by a French Prof. to help him in the lab to research Meta Evtion or somthing like years he thought of his brother somewhere in the Kalos region with his best friends, was the day he picked his companion that would be his friend for years to he able to do this?He lived with his mom all his life and was now just gonna leave her course Charles would be with her,but he was just a little was a gift from Gohan about a month of Gohan was enough to make Goten shed a few got up from his bed and walked into the livingroom half dressed.

Trunks was already dressed with his primary outfit and backpack all ready to dream was to get a Pokemon and become a "Pokemon Master".He wanted to catch all kinds of strong Pokemon and defeat the Pokemon his wall was a map of Hoenn with a big red circle over Evergrande City with the words"I'll be here soon" over bolted downstairs and devoured his breakfast."Trunks,I can't believe its time seems only yesterday when you thought Pokemon was a brand of socks."Bulma said to blushed at this statement."I think its time for me to go,I love you." Trunks ran towards the door and stopped to turn around"And I'll be back soon,just you wait."With that,Trunks was of to Goten's.

"Goten!We have guests, put on some clothes!"Yelled Chi-Chi"OK,Ok!" Goten waled back up and came down in his famous "Goku Outfit".Gabby and Ty were asking for directions to Capsle Corp and were soon gone."I love you Mom!"Goten yelled as he sprang forward to embrace her."I love you too"she replied"But you should be going with Trunks now right?"Goten stood in place with a depressed look on his face but jumped as Charles let his flame get a little to close to Goten's hand."Alright,goodbye everyone."And Goten left to meet Trunks.

"Hey Trunks!"Goten yelled catching Trunks' attention.

"Wassup Goten?"

"Are you ready for us to start our adventure?"

"You know it"!

"Let's go!"And with that,the Duo flew off.

Goten and Trunks land in LittleRoot Town where Prof. Birch told them to flow of grass reminds him of the time he used to spend with wished that he could someday be like him in one way or Goten notices a Lady with a moving truck in the distance."Hey Trunks?"Goten asked."What is it?"Trunks replied."Those people over there,they seem to need help."Trunks looks over to the woman and nods his head in agreement"Your right,lets go."And the two head towards they near a young boy jumps from the back of the truck and they stop to hear the conversation."Alpha,we're here honey!"Says the woman who appears to be in her early thirties."It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving ,this is LittleRoot do you like it?"The young boy who seems to be around Goten's age spoke up."It has a quaint feel,but its easy to live here."The woman who appearently is his mom spoke again."Guess what,you get your own room!"

"Excuse me,do you need help?"Goten asked still trying to figure out why he came from the truck the wrong way."Nope,we have moving Pokemon to help thanks for the offer,Im Alpha."Alpha introduced seemed like an honest person and may be able to get some help in this new place"I'm Goten"Trunks interupted"I'm Trunks,we're Pokemon Trainers!"Alpha looked confused and decided to break the ice"Wheres your Pokemon?"Trunks was taken aback and confessed"Well not yet ya see,we're here to help Prof. Birch and he's gonna give us a pokemon to start our pokedex."

"What a coincidence,Alpha here is also helping the professor"  
>"What!?"They all scream in unison<p>

"Ah,so you've met is also gonna help with the me."

The 3 young boys followed the prof. to a labratory where men and women were working on computers and floor was made of a synthetic material and the walls were covered in a strange chemical.

"What I have here are 3 each choose one to start your journey choices are Riolu Torchic Treeko

Goten looked at eaah Riolu stared deep into Goten's eyes,seeing straight through his pure showed Goten its most fashonable just seemed like he would be happy no matter who he went thought that Treeko was appealing so he picked up Treeko and said"Lets be friends alright."Then the battle began.

"Trunks,this one is looking at me in the strangest way".Goten said to Trunks with alittle pity in his voice"I think I'll choose him"Trunks looks crossed and snaps back"Keep dreeming Goten,You get the girly glared at Trunks and Scratches his arm."Well I guess theres no mistake,this one doesn't like way,I always get what I want."Well dont you think its my turn?Why dont you just let me get what I want for once!"Goten was suprised that he yelled so much but somthing was driving a passion had crept inside of him."Lets settle this like Z Warriors then."Trunks snapped back"Fine."Goten looked back at Riolu and headed out the door."This is for you"Goten said as the to Saiyans prepared to fight.

Thats chapter 1

Please remember to let me know how I did and if you want more


End file.
